I Found You
by flying werecats
Summary: She was Thatch's best friend, and she was going to be his bride, but when her parents were killed she disappeared. Vivianna has spent centuries in the Overworld hoping to reunite with her fiancee, but this wasn't quite how she pictured it... Can they work out their differences, or have they both changed too much? And how long will it be before the Hunters find her again? ThatchxOC
1. Chapter 1

Rekindled Hope

"Hey Mom, I'm gonna go read in the park."

"Are you sure? We just got here and..."

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides, it'll look weird if I just stay inside all day, right?"

"Well... Alright, but be careful."

"I will, Mom."

"And don't forget your scarf!"

Vivianna rolled her eyes as she adjusted the scarf over her face before heading out. It was a bright and sunny day and she hated wearing it, but she knew it was better to be the weird girl with the scarf and jacket than to be the bloodsucking monster who got chased out of town. Especially when you'd only just moved in two days ago.

As luck would have it, her neighbor across the street happened to be the "Creature Catcher," Mr. Bradley. She tried to avoid him when she could, but it didn't seem to matter. He always assumed his equipment was malfunctioning when it went off around her, and she was in no hurry to correct him. Eventually he might get suspicious, but for now she just wanted to get some fresh air.

"Perfect spot! _Now if only I could loosen this up a little..._" The scarf was infuriating! She couldn't seem to get it just right, to where it hid her but let her breathe freely...

Ah, there it went!

"_Now where were we?_" She sat hidden behind a bush in one of the shady corners of the park, where no one would bother her. The book she held was a new one by her favorite author Grendal Spinx, a horror writer whose work reminded her of home. It was funny... He was always great, but this one seemed so... Realistic, like he had ACTUALLY met bog monsters and lived to tell the tale!

Nah. He must've just researched them really well.

Her peaceful reading was soon interrupted by cries of panic and the sound of many feet fleeing the scene. And beneath the screams of the humans... Something very, very familiar...

"AAAHHHH!"

"MONSTERS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"It's going to eat my BRAAAAAIIN!"

"_Huh?!_" Vivianna jumped up, heart racing. "_Monsters? HERE?_"

"Somebody call the Creature Catcher!"

Sure enough, the park was suddenly crawling with creatures of all types, from slime monsters and skeletons to werewolves and...

_Was that...?_

_ No, it couldn't have been._

Shaking her head, she squinted at the winged creature heckling a blonde kid on a skateboard. _What was that guy's name again? Nermal, or something. Something with an "N."_

The kid, in his panic, wound up running into the base of the park fountain, which effectively catapulted him into the water. With a delighted cackle, the vampire transformed and bared his fangs menacingly at the humans nearby. Without thinking, Vivianna dropped to her knees out off his sight. Part of her wanted to call out, to see if it was him, because it couldn't possibly be him, could it? But her throat was dry and she felt faint. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she felt a hand fall gently on her back and a soft voice ask,

"Are you okay?"

She gasped and looked up into a pair of warm blue eyes. Her mouth opened to reply, but nothing came out. She could see clearly through the creature's disguise: a blue hoodie did nothing to change the fact that he was transparent. But the people of this town hadn't shown themselves to be very observant anyway, so she guessed it worked for him here. When she didn't respond, the ghost smiled reassuringly.

"Hi. I'm Casper."

"V... V... Vi-"

"CASPER!"

They both jumped, and Vivi clutched her heart and winced. She swore she'd bruise the inside of her ribcage if she kept this up!

"...Vivi. Vivian-" She stopped. The ghost was gone. She pushed part of the bush aside and peered through to see him out of his disguise and talking to gargoyle who was gesticulating angrily. The ghost nodded sheepishly, glanced in her direction, smiled nervously when they made eye contact, and waved when the gargoyle's back was turned. Then he was gone, and Vivianna scrambled away on her hands and knees, afraid to be seen.

_Why? Wouldn't it be a GOOD thing if they saw her?_

She shook her head, and it wasn't until she tumbled through her own front door that she realized she'd left her book behind. No matter. It was perfectly justifiable to have fled from those creatures. But... If she went back, she might run into...

_It probably wasn't even him. And if it was, what're you running for? What a pansy._

After mentally telling herself to shut up, she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head and ran for the park. Luckily she managed to sneak past the few remaining creatures, dive for her book, and abscond before anyone knew she was there.

Like a freaking ninja.

And the rest of that Saturday afternoon was spent huddled in her closet, trying not to hyperventilate and scolding herself for freezing up when she should have said something.

"...I should've saved the casserole for tomorrow night and made the meat loaf instead. Is everything alright, dear? You burst in here earlier like those hunters were on your tail again, and nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Mom. I left my book in the park, and... Yeah..."

"I heard there were creatures at the park earlier. Did you talk to any of them?"

"No. Well... Yes, but, I don't think he knew. He was dressed like a human, and he seemed pretty friendly." She shoved another forkful of casserole into her mouth to avoid saying anything else about... _Him._

_Should I tell her?_

_ What if I'm wrong?_

"Something wrong, dear?"

"No, no, I'm just... I... I still miss them. And I miss him."

Bethel eyed her daughter knowingly, but didn't push her any further.

"Take a warm bath then, and I'll take care of things here. We'll talk in the morning."

Vivi nodded gratefully, and slipped into the bathroom.

After her shower, Bethel tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. But the moment she was gone Vivi reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture frame containing a "family" portrait. Her parents stood beside his, and there they were in the front, side by side. They looked awkward from being forced to stand still in those stiff, fancy clothes, but the memory was a fun one nonetheless.

...Well, for them anyway. Not for the artist.

_I'm gonna stake your little feet to this lawn if you don't stand still!_

Stifling a giggle, she smiled sadly and kissed his image in the picture. A permanent smudge stained the glass over his face from years of Chap Stick lips touching the spot, but it was a nightly ritual and she couldn't sleep without it. It was her only way of wishing him luck and safety from where she was, and it comforted her. With a sigh she tucked the portrait away again and closed her eyes. Sleep engulfed her almost immediately.

_I'll find you some day. I promise._


	2. You Again!

You Again!

_I'm so stupid._

"Hey new girl! What's with the scarf? Afraid to show everyone how _ugly you are?_"

Vivianna looked up from pushing her vegetables around her plate and narrowed her eyes at the kid from the other day. His friends snickered and echoed his words.

_It's like stupid in stereo._

"...Weren't you that kid that got chased into the fountain the other day? At the park, that was you, wasn't it?"

Norman's face turned red and he sputtered for a moment.

"Of course not! I'm not a _coward_! I don't run from _anything!_"

"What was your name again? Nermal?"

"Norman!"

"That's what I said! Nermal." Though her smirk was hidden behind her scarf, she was fairly certain he understood what she was doing.

It was only her second day of school and there was already someone trying to bully her. Well, at least no one was hitting on her. It was always awkward when someone found her attractive, and she had to drive them off without tipping them off to what she was.

_Everything would be so much easier if I could just... Bare my fangs a little..._

"...Whatever. You're not clever. And here's what I think of your stupid scarf!" Before Vivi could react, the kid flipped up her lunch tray, showering her in peas and mashed potatoes.

"Ahahaha!"

"Nice one, Norman!"

"Heh. Stupid pale emo freak."

"...Are you okay?"

Vivi jumped. They were same words from days earlier, but in a different voice. The voice of her neighbor. She glanced at him as she got up, wiping franticly at her clothing before anything could dry. Jimmy was glaring after Norman with obvious contempt.

"...That Norman. Who does he think he is, anyway? I'm sorry about your scarf. Hey, WAIT!" But Vivi was already hurtling out the cafeteria doors. She burst into the girl's bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Only then did she dare to take off the scarf to survey the damage.

It was bad. The fabric was drenched in gravy and caked in things she wasn't sure were even edible. Her mom might have been able to save it at home, but by the time she got back it would have dried.

_Mom knitted this for me last Christmas..._

Hot tears filled her eyes and dripped onto the ruined article with a hiss. A hole was instantly burned into the violet and blue stripes, and Vivi dropped the scarf in alarm. Luckily, the tears hadn't burnt into her jeans and the shock had stopped her crying. She used what was still dry on the scarf to dry the remaining tears and took a deep breath. She could do this. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut tight for the rest of the day. Maybe if she zipped her jacket up far enough she could hide behind it. The hood would hide her ears, so long as no one asked her to lower it.

She almost started crying again then and there.

Pulling out the cell phone the school forbid her to have on campus, she quickly sent a text to her mother asking her to bring her another scarf. Her mother replied two minutes later to tell her she was at work, and could not risk leaving early.

With a sigh she put the phone away, zipped up her gray jacket and put up the hood. It would have to do.

There were some girls preening in front of the mirror when she left the stall, and she turned her face away so they wouldn't notice she didn't have a reflection.

_I wonder when picture day is at this school?_

*Several hours later*

Vivianna sat on the counter in her own bathroom with the curtains drawn, trying to wash the dried gravy from her hair. SHE might not have a reflection, but the gravy sure did, and it was depressing to see how little progress she was making with her hairbrush. Finally she flung the brush into the sink and stuck her head into it.

_Maybe some water will help._

Her colored contacts lay discarded on the toilet seat, where they could not fall down the drain. (She only needed to learn THAT lesson once!) They were supposed to make her eyes look dark brown, but she couldn't tell because she'd never actually SEEN her eyes before. Bethel said they worked, and no one had ever made a comment about them, so she left it at that.

Vivi's eyes were, in their natural state, a deep crimson red. Her hair was jet black with stripes of the same crimson. Luckily everyone she met assumed they were fake. Not so luckily for her, it made comments about her mental state pretty common. The term they used in this century was "emo."

"This is stupid."

When she was somewhat satisfied with her work, she donned her disguise again and opened the curtains to let in some light. As she did so, she happened to notice something pale fly by.

_Was that what I think it was?_

_ Was that WHO I think it was?!_

Sticking her head out as far as she dared, she tried to get another glimpse of the apparition, but it was gone. She guessed it had been headed towards the street, straight towards...

_Oh no! Mr. Bradley!_

Ignoring her mother's worried questions about where she was going, she ran outside to warn the ghost before it was too late. But she froze when she thought she saw him disappear into the very house he should be trying to avoid. At first she rubbed at her eyes, wondering if there wasn't something on the contacts again. But sure enough, she thought she spotted Jimmy Bradley and the ghost laughing together before the human boy closed his curtains and her mother ran outside to scold her.

"...I don't know what's gotten into you lately! Ever since we moved here, you've been stranger than usual. Does being in Deedstown really bother you that much? Maybe it was a mistake coming here..."

"No, it's fine. I thought I saw something fly by the window, that's all."

"Do you want to leave? I might be able to get a job in the city, there are lots of people there you'll hardly stand out at all..."

"MOM! I'm fine!"

"You WON'T BE if you keep making yourself stand out! Even Deedstown can only take so much before it gets suspicious!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, there are _creatures_ here, Mom! CREATURES! I just know if I could talk to one of them, get back into the Underworld, I'll be able to find them again! I'll go to the authorities, and they'll take me straight to their house! I'll get to see him again and I won't have to hide anymore and everything will okay again, just like it used to be!"

"..." Bethel smiled sadly, and held Vivi to her chest. "I know, dear. And I'm happy for you. But in the meantime, let's not lose our heads, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm going to miss you, you know that?"

Vivi pulled back in alarm.

"What do you mean? You're coming with me!"

"I'm not a creature, Vivi. And I don't plan to be."

"But... They HAVE to let you in!"

"I doubt it. The Underworld isn't going to make an exception for me just because I protected one of them. But they might let you keep in touch, if you're careful."

"B-but, but..."

Bethel kissed her forehead and said no more. Vivianna was left standing alone in the living room, her mind turning.

_I knew this would happen._

_ But at least she won't be dead, right?_

_ It isn't like I haven't lost caretakers before..._

_ Or my parents._

_ Stop it! Don't think about that!_

Shaking her head, Vivi turned to stare at the door. She was so close. There was a creature right over there that she knew would listen, and all she had to do was visit Jimmy. But if it meant leaving Bethel...

She'd worry about that later.

Bethel glanced up at the sound of the door closing and smiled.

"She'd never forgive herself if she didn't try. I just hope it turns out like she wanted it to."

_Ding dong._

Tugging at her current black and red scarf nervously, she felt like waiting for the Bradleys to answer was waiting to receive judgment for a heinous crime.

"I'm telling you, Rebecca, it was fixed for sure this time! These creatures must be sabotaging my equipment!" Mr. Bradley opened the door with his beeping creature catching device and looked down at her. "Oh, it's you! So that's what must've set it off. I don't know why it does that..."

"May I see Jimmy?"

"Jimmy? He's in his room. Would you like me to go to get him?"

"N-NO! It's fine, I'll just come in."

"Are you a friend of Jimmy's?" Rebecca asked eagerly as she came in. After a moment she nodded, and Rebecca beamed. "You hear that, honey? He's making friends!"

"It's just down the hall."

Vivi nodded politely and hurried to Jimmy's room. Anything to get away from the man with the fang corks and wooden stakes. She didn't want to knock since the ghost would probably vanish, but it would have been rude not to. Sure enough, when Jimmy answered the door the room was empty.

"Hey, it's you! Why didn't Mom and Dad tell me you were here? ...Is that a new scarf?" He seemed nervous, as though he had been caught doing something he shouldn't. Vivi nodded, and glanced to his room and back, indicating she wanted to come in. He didn't seem comfortable with the idea, but let her in anyway. She thought she heard a tiny gasp when she entered, but saw no one. As soon as she heard the door close she asked,

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"The ghost. I met him at the park. He's here, isn't he?"

"What no that's preposterous I'd never bring a ghost into my house are you kidding? What on Earth would make you say that? CASPER!"

Vivi didn't flinch when the ghost appeared next to her, though her heart skipped a beat at the sudden movement. She had come to fear anything that moved quickly in her peripheral vision.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course not." To Jimmy, who looked like a jet plane had just landed on his bed, she said, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What... Wait a minute, what's going on here?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"What kind of secret?"

"I can't tell you if you won't keep it, can I? Then it won't be a secret anymore."

"Alright, fine. Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

"Casper, was it?"

"Yes! But I'm afraid I never caught your name, I had to complete my assign- I mean, I had to go do something."

"It's Vivianna. Vivianna Ain- Er... Orphenius." Sitting on Jimmy's bed, she bowed her head and concentrated as hard as she could on keeping her voice from cracking. "Those other creatures that were there that day, you were with them, yes?"

Casper seemed to contemplate something, then answered carefully.

"Yes."

"Then you know... The... He..." She stopped.

"Who?"

"The... The..." She took a deep breath to compose herself and made sure she enunciated clearly to avoid confusion. "Do you know anyone by the name, of Thatch, Manora?"

"Thatch? Of course. We go to... I mean, we were at the park together."

"Wait, THATCH? You mean that vampire bully? How do you even know about him?"

"...So it was him."

"Jimmy's right, Thatch hates fleshies... No offense. How do you know him?"

"It's been so long... Centuries since we last saw each other..."

"Centuries?"

"Wait a minute..."

Vivi reached up slowly and pulled the scarf down just enough for them to see one of her ears. Both boys gasped.

"You're not human! ...What are you?"

"Oh, I get it! You're a vampire, aren't you? That's how you know Thatch!"

She nodded.

"Thatch and I were close childhood friends. Our parents thought we were perfect together, so they arranged for us to be married when we came of age. But then, one day my parents took me out scaring with them, and the Hunters attacked us. I got away because I was small, and was found by a kind old man who took me in and helped me find a new, younger caretaker. I have spent centuries being passed from one human parent to another. I have never managed to find a portal to the Underworld, and I'm not stupid enough to try to fly there. All the creatures I've met since have been hostile. They either think I'm a human, or they think I'm a freak for living with them. None of them would help me. But now..."

She looked up at Casper hopefully.

"You'll help me, won't you?"

For a long time, the room was silent. She knew it would take them time to digest what she'd just told them, so she tried to be patient, fiddling with the end of her scarf. After what seemed like an eternity, Casper broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I have a friend at school whose family was killed, too."

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course."

Acidic tears ran down her cheek, but she didn't care. She grabbed both boys by the shoulder and squeezed. She bowed her head and began to sob quietly.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

*Later the same day*

"Casper, this is mad! How do you even know if she's telling the truth?"

"That's part of why I need to talk to Thatch about it, Mantha! If it is true, I want to help them! If not, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... WE?!"

"You ARE going to help me, aren't you? Come on guys!"

"Of course we will! But, how are you going to get him alone? Thatch isn't going to go out of his way to talk to you, and his gang is ALWAYS with him!"

"I know. That's what I'm trying to figure out..."

"Stop. Just stop. Let us take care of that. I have an idea." Ashia winked and grinned. "Besides, it'll be nice to meet someone who has experienced what I have." The hybrid was floating above them as they spoke in the library. Casper looked relieved and smiled at all of them.

"I knew I could count on you guys! And girls."

The next day in science class, as they continued their lesson on transformative potions Ashia put her plan into action. She instructed Casper on how to make a slimy substance that would stain any fabric it touched green and would never come out. She assured him that losing one outfit would not be the end of the world for Thatch, and the feeling of it soaking through the fabric was not something someone could ignore. There was no way he was going to endure that quietly. Though it seemed a bit mean, Casper had no choice but to trust his friend, and within 15 minutes he had stirred in the last ounce of ground bog moss and the substance in the beaker turned completely clear. Ashia gave him the thumbs up, and Ra, who was Casper's partner for the day, took the beaker. He acted like he was going to show it to Professor Burns, but when he passed Thatch he "tripped" on his bandages.

"AGH! Watch where you're going you klutz!" Thatch growled, grabbing Ra by the collar and lifting him off the floor. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Umm... Thatch?" Dummygirl cut in.

"What?" He snapped. She gestured to the green stain growing on his shirt and cape. The vampire dropped Ra instantly and tried in vain to wipe off the substance. Finally he transformed into a bat and fled the room, ignoring Professor Burns' threats. Casper disappeared in the chaos, and it was a good 5 minutes before anyone noticed he was gone. When they did, Ashia insisted he'd just left for the bathroom and everyone else must be blind to have not seen him go.

"He should have at least asked before he left class."

"I told him it was okay, Professor. Was I wrong?"

"Oh no, no, of course not! I trust your judgment!"

When Burns turned around again, Wolfie chuckled quietly.

"Guess I'm not the only one you've got wrapped around your finger!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ashia blushed and smacked his arm lightly, trying very hard not to smile and failing miserably.

Meanwhile Casper had phased through the door to the boy's dorm. Thatch had already changed his shirt, and his cape lay discarded on the floor as he rummaged for a clean one in the compartment at the bottom of his coffin.

"What do you want, ghost boy?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"So you had your little friends dump that rotten stuff on my clothes? It's like somebody turned Mossy's moss into a dye!"

"Yeah... Sorry about that. It wasn't really my idea..."

"No kidding. You'd never be able to come up with anything that nasty. And Ra's too stupid, so which was it? Mutt girl or the zombie?"

Casper ignored his comments.

"I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Typical. And you won't answer mine. Whatever, what do you want? Keep in mind I won't answer anything if I don't want to!" Turning back to his coffin, the vampire went back to searching for clean clothes.

"I know. But this is important. Did you ever know anyone by the name of, Vivianna Orphenius?"

He didn't need an answer. He knew the moment the words left his mouth. It was as if someone had flipped a switch in Thatch's brain. His entire body tensed, and his head snapped up.


	3. Show Me

Show Me

"Where did you hear that name?"

When Thatch spoke, it was a harsh growl that made Casper step back in alarm. His back was still turned, and it took the ghost a moment to realize it had begun to tremble. Instantly regretting the question, he stepped forward again and reached out to offer the vampire a reassuring hand. But before he could get close, before he had fully registered that the other had even moved, Thatch had his hands around his neck, lifting him off the ground and glaring up at him with dark, wild eyes.

It was the first time Casper could remember ever being truly afraid of the bully.

Through clenched teeth he hissed,

"Where. Did. You. Hear. That. Name."

"I-in Deedstown! I-"

"Deedstown?! WHERE in Deedstown? Who DID YOU TALK TO?!" Shaken like a doll, he could feel Thatch's grip tightening and phased through his hands to get away. Remaining intangible, he gulped before answering.

"I... I spoke to her. She's alive, she's..."

"No. You're lying. Vivi's gone, she's been gone for centuries, and nothing is going to change that!" Thatch stalked back to his coffin and scowled into it like it was responsible for the whole tragedy.

"She's alive."

Thatch was silent.

"And she wants to see you."

"..." Thatch looked torn, but shook his head stubbornly. "You're a rotten liar, Short Sheet."

"Have I ever lied to you just to watch you suffer?"

"..."

"Have I ever been _good_ at lying?"

Thatch snorted.

"No."

"Then what makes you think I'm lying now?"

Thatch hesitated, then turned and stared at Casper, searching his eyes for some sign of guilt or dishonesty. When he didn't find it he turned away nervously and leaned over the coffin for support. The room was silent for a long moment, and then the vampire dove back into his belongings, pulling out a picture frame and handing it to him.

"What's this?" The question was unnecessary, and they both knew it. It was a copy of the same portrait Vivianna kept under her pillow. The frame was different, and the chap stick stain absent, but they were identical otherwise. When he looked up, Thatch had dug out a second object. It was a simple photograph of a rubber duck.

It seemed he hadn't dared to bring the real thing into Scare School.

"She gave me that."

"Oh."

"It was the last gift she ever gave me."

"I'm... Sorry."

The vampire chuckled darkly.

"Don't apologize for something you didn't do. No one will be able to take you seriously. In fact, just don't apologize. Ever."

"...Okay Thatch."

"Shut up." Taking his things back, he laid them carefully at the bottom of the compartment and covered them with ducks. Then he pulled a fresh cape out and swung it around his shoulders, fastening it in place.

"If you talked to her, if she's alive, then prove it. Take me to her."

"Okay. When?"

"Right now."

"_NOW?!_ We'll get expelled!"

"I said NOW!"

"She won't be home! She's got school, too, you know. You'll see. At least wait until classes are out!"

"...Fine. But if you're wrong about this..." He looked Casper straight in the eyes, challenging him, watching to see him flinch. "I will personally throw you into the Void of Lost Souls."

Casper nodded.

"I know."

*Later the same day*

"I take it the story was true?" Mantha eyed the obviously irritated vampire as he snapped at his gang and poured swamp juice on Quasi as he passed by with his mop.

"I assume so. He didn't really say much about it, but he had a picture of her."

"Wait a sec, how could he...?"

"It was a portrait."

"Oh."

"I know he's probably dealing with a lot of emotions right now, but why is it that every time something bothers Thatch, the rest of us have to suffer too?" Ashia frowned.

"Maybe he'll be nicer when he's got his girl back?" Wolfie offered. "Love makes everybody a little tamer."

Mantha giggled.

"I guess so!" She gestured to FrankenGymteacher as he shared his dessert with Heady in the corner. Ra just shook his head.

"Man, how does she even eat in that ball?"

The whole table burst into laughter, and the noise caused Thatch to glance over and scowl. It was as if he was going to jump up and accuse them all of daring to be happy when he was not. But he said nothing, and went back to stabbing at his food viciously. His gang sat in awkward silence, not daring to move or speak, until Thatch growled at them.

"What're you staring at?!"

*Still later*

**BRING!**

As the last bell released them from their classes, Thatch ditched his gang and approached Casper. The ghost nodded and gestured for him to follow. When they reached the pirate ship he signaled for the vampire to be silent as he spoke to Cappy.

"Hmm. Well, I guess I could take ye, for yer sake, Casper." In a not so quiet whisper, he leaned in and added, "But I don't trust that blood-sucking, glorified sky-rat. Promise ye'll keep an eye on 'im so he doesn't do anything to me ship?"

"Ghost's honor!"

With a grunt, Cappy reluctantly turned away from them both and went to work.

Casper stole a glance at said glorified sky-rat.

He was leaning against the side of the ship with a casual, somewhat amused expression. Apparently he'd never been called **that** before. He certainly _looked_ at ease, nothing like the break in character Casper had witnessed in the dorm. But he knew what a good liar and actor Thatch was, so he assumed he was keeping his true feelings hidden. Even his bad mood seemed to have vanished, although being away from school and doing something forbidden probably helped. After all, he always seemed happiest when he was stirring up trouble!

"Deedstown, ho!"

"Finally. It's about time."

"I got ye here, didn't I?"

"Come on, it's this way." Casper ignored the hostility and turned to Cappy. "You'll be here when we get back won't you? It shouldn't be too long."

"Aye, that I will. But remember boys, this isn't a scare assignment. Thatch, if I hear ye've been causing trouble, I'll have ye getting reacquainted with a nice big mug a Bilgewater Tea on the way back. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded nervously.

"Good."

"She lives across from Jimmy's house, so we'll have to be careful going in."

"Great. What a _perfect_ place for a _vampire _to live."

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm, Thatch. And I doubt they knew about Mr. Bradley when they moved here." They landed behind Vivianna's house, and Casper put on his disguise. Thatch took off his cape, grumbling, and folded it over his arm. If they were lucky, Mr. Bradley wouldn't notice the ears or recognize him from across the street. But just to be safe, Casper walked between him and the street to block the view. At Casper's urgings, Thatch hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Coming!" The door opened and Bethel peered down at them in shock. After a moment she scanned the streets and ushered them in. As soon as the door was closed she crouched in front of Thatch and reached out to touch his face.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, fleshie?!" He swatted her hand away and scowled. "Let's hurry this up, Casper, I don't want to spend any more time than I have to with _their_ kind."

Bethel frowned, but didn't look too surprised as she straightened up and gestured down the hall.

Casper knocked this time, as Thatch hung back skeptically.

Vivi looked up from the portrait of her family and quickly hid it under her pillow.

"Come in."

When the door opened and she saw Casper, she smiled hopefully and stood up. But when the door opened further and Casper stepped aside so she could see who was with him, she was suddenly at a loss for words.

Both vampires just stood there and stared at one another in disbelief. Then Thatch took a step forward.

"...Vivianna?"

"Thatch?"

He almost bowled her over when he threw himself at her, and then she was burying her face into his shoulder as the tears slid silently down her cheeks. And if the slight hiss of her shirt was anything to go by, he was doing the same.

**(Don't mind me, just ruining the moment here... Vampires aren't supposed to cry, so they're using their reunion as an excuse to hide their shame. Luckily Vivi doesn't have a mirror, because the holes in their clothes in the reflection would have given them away.**

**Sorry this is late and short, I had some trouble ending this chapter. Maybe it would have sucked less if he had actually tackled her to the floor, instead of crying like a wimp? You decide. Xp)**


End file.
